Ghost of you
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: A Lina and Gourry story. This is what would have probably happened if Lina did'nt survive when casting the giga slave at the end of slayers next. Inspiration from Ghost of You by Selena Gomez
1. Nothing but black

Ghost of You

Anime: Slayers

Couple: Lina and Gourry

This is what probably would've happened if Lina did'nt survive when casting the giga slave at the end of Slayers Next. Inspiration from Ghost of You by Selena Gomez. Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Nothing but Black<strong>

I was summoning tremendous power, praying to save a certain someone. I did'nt give a care in the world about me, as long as he was safe. "Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night" I said as that magic started to swirl around me. That little brat turned around with that stupid grin I hated. He was expecting this sooner or later. "King of darkness that shines like gold upon the sea of chaos" I said as he kept grinning. Knock it off already! Im doing what you went through hell to get me to and all I get is that stupid grin? I cant wait to kill you. Uggh. "I call upon thee, swear myself to thee. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I posses!" I held all that energy up, struggling to control it. "The moment i've been waiting for" that kid said with a smile as red beams came from that giant crystal and spread towards me. "Let your body be pierced by the souls of the dead!" Phibrizzo said as things started to go black. The last thing I remember after that was the giga slave going out of control.

Everything was pitch black. I was floating in compleate darkness. It felt icy cold and lonely. There was nothing but me. "Martina! Sylphiel! Zangulus! Amelia! Zel!,…. Gourry!" I called out, toning it down a little when I called out the last name. No response. Anger filled whithin me. "Phibrizzo! What did you do! Where are you!" I yelled in frustration. I still got nothing. "Lighting!" I summoned. An orb of light shinned in my hand, but it did'nt illuminate anything. Weird. I then relized the truth, I had died. What if the world was destroyed when there was no longer anyone there to control it? What if everyone was killed in the chaos? Is everyone, gone?

These thoughts had saddened me. I callopsed and cried. "DAMN! Why did that Phibrizzo jerk have to show up! Why'd I have to die now of all times? Uggh" I yelled through my tears in frustration. " most importantly, why did he have to win?" I said, slowing down. "He did'nt win" an echoey voice said. I looked up and saw myself, but I was shinning gold. What the?


	2. The Lord of Nightmares

**Chapter 2 The Lord of Nightmares**

"Who, who are you?" I asked the golden me. "I am darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night" She started to say. "I am the sea of chaos, the source of all chaos" she described. My eyes widdened. "You, you mean, the lord of nightmares" I said in shock. She just nodded. "I was summoned by your prayers as you casted my spell. Your desire to save that person you called Gourry is what had brought me to the battlefield" the lord explained. I was speechless. "So, what do you mean by, 'he did'nt win'?" I asked, confused a little. "You who cast the giga slave lost control as Hellmaster killed you. It was that moment when I took over your body before it got destroyed and defeated him myself" the lord explained.

"Then, what about my friends and, Gourry?" I reluctantly said his name as I blushed. The lord of nightmares bent down and wiped off a tear that I did'nt even know was there. "Do not cry, they are still alive" the lord said. "Really?" I asked in relief. The lord stood back up and said "you are on your own now". She then vanished and I was alone again. Well thats just rude. Show up, tell the dead person that her friends are alive, and then dissapear just like that. She did'nt even tell me where I even am, or how im gonna get outta here. Uggh.


	3. The Funeral

**Chapter 3 The Funeral**

For a while, I was still floating in that darkness. Then there was a bright white light that blinded me. When I opened my eyes, I saw all my friends. We were all on a chunk of stone, which I guess is the remains of that big giant building we were in. Where all that water came from, I have no idea. Everyone seemed depressed; probably over my death. But Gourry in particular, there seemed to be tears.

"Hey guys, im still here. Don't be sad" I announced. Nobody noticed me. "Hello? Im still here?" I said in confusion. Of all people, it was Gourry who looked around with a confused look in his eyes. When he looked towards where the sound came from, I swear my heart was pounding. And im dead for crying out loud! "Did you guys just here that?" he asked. Everyone just gave him a bunch of no's. "You must be hearing things Mr. Gourry" Amelia told him. Frustrated, I went over and tried to pull Gourry's hair; only to find out that id just go right through him. I also realized that I was transparent. Okay, whats next? I start floating in mid air without having to levitate or use ray wing?

"So where do we go now?" asked Amelia. The was a short silence. "Well, we could throw Lina a funeral and go get something to eat" Gourry suggested. Did he just blush? I know I did. Usaually id fireball him right about now, but I kinda thought that was sweet of him. Plus, it would probably be no use to use magic since it probably would go right through him just like my hand did. Everyone nodded in agreement and started using ray wing; having Zelgadis carry Gourry. I tried to float around, doing that ghostly stereo type thing, but it ended just like when Mazenda sealed my powers and I tried to use ray wing. So, I pretty much had to do what I did when I was still alive, use the ray wing spell and try to catch up. I could'nt help but try to carry Gourry like I used to. I REALLY need to learn how to not go through things when I don't want to.

When we got to dry land, everyone pretty much started preparing my funeral. Okay, really? Amelia and Sylphiel prepared some flowers, Zel and Zangulus gathered some wood, and Gourry started making a grave with the wood. As for Martina, she just simply did nothing. While he was working on it, I practiced picking flowers so I can start hitting him whenever I get annoyed. It was pretty tricky. Finally, I concentrated on just using these hands and, whalla! I finally managed to pick up the flower. But it did'nt last long. The Flower immediately fell back to the ground. The entire time, Im pretty sure I was listening to Gourry sobbing, so I tried to ignore it so I could pick up the stinkin flower. Soon, I was able to use my hands just like I did when I was still alive. I finished just when Gourry was leaving. I recall him saying something about washing his face.

I looked at the grave, it was a simple wooden cross. Im guessing he was taking so long to make this thanks to the tears. Then an idea hit me. I took the wooden cross out and layed it on the ground. I took out my knife and concentrated on carving my name in. When I was done, I quickly lifted the grave and planted it back to its original spot. Then Gourry came in and his eyes widdened when he looked at the grave he built. LINA INVERSE was carved in. "Lina," he said, as if he felt my presence.

Well, the funeral went well. The only part that intrested me was when Gourry laid some RED roses on. As he laid them, im pretty sure I heard him whisper, "No matter what, ill still love you, Lina". Okay, since WHEN did jellyfish brains have a crush on me? My chest felt like it was about to expload, and im pretty sure I was blushing like crazy. I pretty much grabbed him in a headlock, shaking him like crazy. "WHAT. ARE. YOU. SAYING. JELLYFISH BRAINS!" I shouted. "Mr. Gourry, what are you doing?" Amelia asked. "Can't…. breath…..Lina…stop that" Gourry weakly said as everyone started coming to save him. I let him go. Mr. Jellyfish for Brains collapsed and took his time to catch his breath.

"Wait, what did you mean when you said Lina's name?" Zel asked. "well, when I was done making the grave, I left for a few minutes. When I came back, I saw Lina's name carved into it, and it looked a little like her hand writing. And just now, I was in that headlock as I was hearing her voice yelling at me" he explained. I was probably blushing every shade of red possible. "But if it was Ms. Lina's ghost, why would she hit Dear Gourry out of nowhere?" Sylphiel asked. "Your right, usually Lina would beat him up when Gourry says something stupid. All he did this time was lay flowers on her grave" Zelgadis said, curious. "Well," Gourry started to say. I swear he was blushing like crazy. "I did-" "FIREBALL!" I said before he could finish. The whole area exploaded. The wooden grave and flowers were burnt up, and everyone looked pretty close to crispy. "Yep, its Lina" everyone said before they coughed up some smoke.


	4. At the hot spring

**Chapter 4 At the hot spring**

At dinner I did'nt want to eat with them; not in the mood for people to freak out over a floating chicken leg. I spied at everyone through the window. Everyone seemed to be eating like they usually do exept for, Gourry? Usually he would be shoving every single thing into his mouth. But he was eating at a much slower pace, taking his time. But the amount he was eating had'nt changed. What else is new?

They found an inn pretty easily. Probably had something to do with me not blowing things up every ten seconds. No one seemed to want to do much besides sleep. Or as I thought. Later that night, I could'nt really sleep, so I went to the hot springs. The water felt pretty nice. I stared enlessly at the sky, trying to sort out my feelings. Gourry liked me, but what do I feel about him? Hes a good friend and all, and he has saved me several times. Then again, hes such an idiot and never listens to what I say. I felt incredibly hurt when he was kidnapped by Phibrizzo, but what kind of hurt was it? Uggh. Why cant this be easy?

It seemed like forever til I heard some footsteps. I almost jumped when I saw Amelia come in. She was wearing her usual traveling outfit. I think she saw the water splash, because she stopped so suddenly. She then kinda hit her toe against a rock, jumping up and down squealing in pain. I guess she was'nt aware of the fact that she hopped to the edge of the spring, totally falling in with a pretty big slash. I dove down to save her, lucky that I did'nt need to hold my breath. There she was at the bottom of the spring, stuggling to get back up. I swam behind her and grabbed her from under her arms, pulling her up. When we got back up, she started to breath hard, her clothes damp. I willed myself to be visible for once, it worked with my hands and voice. "You okay Amelia?" I asked. "Yeah, thank you so much Ms. Lina. Wait, Ms. Lina?" Amelia said in shock. She then looked at me with her eyes wide open. "Ms. Lina,….. I though you were….. how could you… wait, what!" Amelia said, stuttering, a lot. She was obiously in shock. "Ms. Lina! I,….I,…. I can see through you" she stuttered. "So, you can see me this time?" I asked. She just nodded.

At last! Ive mastered picking up things, using my voice, and now letting people actually see me, well at least through me. I wonder if its possible to not be transparent. Then id probably would'nt even be considered a ghost. When Amelia finally calmed down, I asked her, "What are you doing here Amelia?". "I was about to get changed to go into the hot tub-" "when you stubbed your toe and nearly drowned to death" I intterupted her. She nodded. "So, why are you here Ms. Lina?" she asked back. I kinda blushed a little, wondering what to tell her. "Nothing much, just relaxing here" I answered since it was the only excuse I could come up with. "Oh, okay" she said. Amelia actually bought it? Wow, how lucky am I? We just sat on some stones and stared into the sky for a while.

"So, what are you guy's plans now?" I asked her. "None of us really know" she answered. "What about you Ms. Lina?" Amelia asked me back. "Well, since I don't really know, I decided that I'd continue traveling with you guys for now" I answered, leaving out one little detail: trying to figure out how to reply to Gourry. Just the thought of Jellyfish brains made me nervous. Ignore. "Ms. Lina, can I ask you a question?" Amelia asked. "Yeah, what is it?" I replied. "While we were at your funeral, Mr. Gourry was caught in a headlock and claimed that he heard your voice yelling at him. Was it you beating him up and throwing fireballs at us?" she asked. My face was probably pretty red. "N-no! I did'nt even know that you guys threw a funeral. I was just wandering around looking for you guys and found you at the resturant" I lied, totally flustered. Then Amelia had a scary look in her eyes."Oh, really?" she said with a suspicious tone in her voice. Not good. "Your hiding, Ms. Lina? Ms. Lina!" Amelia said as I willed myself to dissapear. Perfect escape plan.


	5. A chat with Mr That, is a seacret

**Chapter 5 A chat with Mr. "That, is a Seacret"**

I ran as fast as I can from the Justice freak. I did not need the sound of slashing water, so I did'nt really concentrate on anything. It was actually easier to get away from Amelia than I thought. Piece of cake. I ended up fleeing to a field. I felt the wind blow through my hair as I sat down on a boulder. "So, how are you tonight?" a voice said. When I looked at where that voice came from, I nearly fell of the boulder. Okay, first Amelia, now Xellos. Climbing back onto that chunk of rock, I asked what he was doing here. As usual, he answered with, "That, is a seacret". I should've seen that coming. "Wait a minute, you can see me?" I asked. I was'nt even trying to make myself visible. "Well, is'nt it obvious Lina? I'm a monster, you're a ghost now. I can interact with you just like I did when you were still alive" he explained. Great, just great. I still can't understand how he can keep a calm face.

"So, anyways Lina, why are YOU out here?" he asked. "Well, I was minding my own buisness in the hot spring when Amelia walked in on me and started asking sum questions. I did'nt have an answer for her so I willed myself invisible and ran over here" I explained sarcasticly. "So in short, you ran away" he said. His comment stung a little. "Yep, that's it" I said masking the hurt. "So Lina, what are these questions Amelia asked you?" Xellos said. I gave him a threatening glare. "Look Xellos, if I have to answer that im gonna slice you up to pieces with a Ragna Blade" I told him. That sure wipped that stupid smile off his face. "Well anyways, I saw you at that funeral. What did Gourry do to make you so mad?" he asked. DAMN IT! I can't keep the seacret from everyone.

"I gave him a headlock cause he said something stupid. Happy now?" I blurted out the lie. Do I have to lie to EVERYONE just to avoid getting embarassed? The answer is probably yes. Ugggh. I just hope he bought my on-the-spot-thinking cause I got nothing else. "Then why were you blushing?" he asked. "I was blushing?" I played dumb.

"Oh, and I recall him laying some RED roses of all flowers" he said. I blushed furiously. "Yes, the red rose. The symbol of love and romance" he said as my heart was pounding. "Roses are known for their beauty, but when you get to close, they cause you pain with their thorns. Kinda like you eh?" he continued, making me extreamely uncomftable. "And when their petals are red, it symbolizes romance and affection" the monster finished. Dang he was good at chewing me out. "Fine! Gourry laid out some red roses and said he loved me so I panicked and lashed out. Happy?" I blurted out. "Finally. Now I know the truth"he said proudly. Then I got suspicious. "Wait a minute, did Amelia set you up to this?" I asked. Xellos giggled and said, "That, is a seacet". Ugggh. Is there ever a moment when he's NOT hiding something.

"So, what do you plan on doing about this?" Xellos asked. I tooked a deep breath and looked at the sky. "I don't know. Im not even sure of what I think of him; besides an idiot that I cant get rid of" I told him. "Well, I saw what happened when you were battling Hellmaster Phibrizzo. You were only willing to use the Giga Slave when he was about to kill Gourry. Not to mention that you sacraficed yourself for him" he told me. Im not gonna ask him how he knew I sacraficed myself. "Well, I'll admit that ive been blushing a lot lately. Not to mention that my chest feels like its about to expload whenever I just think about him" I said. Xellos stood up and said, "Whether you like him or not, I wish you good luck". Before he even got a chance to get out of here, I grabbed his shirt and gave him a sinister stare down. "I can't believe im about to say this, but if you DARE tell anyone about tonights coversation, im gonna sing you Amelia's 'life is wonderful' song" I threatened him. "Easy enough" he said with an uneasy look on his face. The he vanished.


	6. My feelings?

**Chapter 6 My feelings?**

I sat on that rock and continued to look up in the stars. What do I feel about Gourry? When I was kidnapped by Zelgadis, I just wanted to get out. Some of us do not enjoy being kissed by a freako fish here. But that was shortly after I met the guy. Then he was kiddnapped by Phibrizzo shortly before my death. When he was gone, I felt, hurt. Just why did I feel that way? I felt fine when he was by my side, but it felt different when Jellyfish brains was gone.

The last thing I expected was him to have a crush on me; especially after I have wacked him so many times. Then again, he never complained, he never left, he just stayed by my side "protecting" me. I did'nt think it was a big deal back then, so I did'nt bother. So he stayed with me, but why did I let him and not just fireball the guy and ray wing outta there? Was it because he had the sword of light? Yeah, that was why I followed him when we got to atlas city after Shabranigdo had died. But soon I stopped asking him for it. I haven't even thought about that weapon for a long time.

When he was being taken away by that child-like killing machine Phibrizzo, I could'nt help but run after him, screaming his name. Why did I do that? All I was thinking was, 'Gourry! Don't go!'; as if he was everything to me. I went after him to Sairaag for some reason. I knew that I could'nt win, but for some reason I just went after him anyways. Was it because I did'nt want to keep that empty feeling I had? Why did I even have that feeling anyways? UGGGH! Why does this have to be so damn hard!

Frustrated, I leaped off the boulder, running to who knows where. I felt tears flying from my cheeks. I had then noticed I was blushing again. Why does it keep happening? I Kept on running, not looking at where I was going at all.

I stopped when I heard snoring. I realized I had ran through the walls of the inn, and into _his _room somehow. Gourry laid lazely in his bed. His hair acted as a blanket itself. 'He kinda looks cute' I thought. Shaking my head, I pushed that thought to the side. "What is wrong with me?" I asked myself. I then relized I was still blusing. But my heart beating like crazy is what was different this time. "Lina," he mumbled. I noticed that his face looked as if he was having a nightmare. Was it a side effect to my death? Probably.

I thought about it. Standing there I continued trying to figure out my feelings for him. But the farthest I got was, "he is definetly more than a friend".


	7. A note

**Chapter 7 A note**

I got bored and got a piece of paper, ink, and a quil feather. On the paper I wrote,

Dear Jellyfish Brains,

Do not be sad. I am still here. Im sorry I almost choked you back at my funeral. I kinda freaked a little. Sorry. I would like to have a talk with you in a nearbyfield. You will find me waiting for you. See you there.

love, Lina

P.S., If you tell anyone about this note or our meeting, im giving you an amplified dragon slave. And just in case you did'nt understand that since you are such an idiot, it's a dragon slave with magic boost.

I concentrated on picking up the paper and whatnot and placed it on the drawers. I concentrated on summoning a small flame, lighting up the oil lamp. It gave a faint little glow. I woke him up by shaking him and using a light spell. Completed with a little hair pulling. As soon as his eyes flew open I got rid of the light. "Lina!" he said as he flew out of the bed. He calmed down and looked around. As soon as Gourry found the note, I ran back where I came from, hoping he would come.


	8. The Kiss

**Chapter 8 The Kiss**

I waited at that field, sitting on that boulder. I tried to concentrate on making myself visible, but I would'nt stop trying to figure out what to say. My internal blabber was interupted when I saw a speck of light glowing. I relized it was just a firefly. I looked around me. I saw those orbs of light glowing everywhere. I reminded myself to keep myself visible for him. Soon, I started hearing footsteps coming. "FIREBALL!" I shouted as I turned around. The flames exploaded, but it did'nt destroy anything. I forgot to concentrate on causing damage. "Whoa Lina! Calm down, its just me" the stranger said. I relized that Gourry did come. He had his hands out in front of him as he tried to calm me down. Once I relized it was just him, I put my guard down. "So- sorry. I just kinda freaked out there. Sorry" I appoligized.

"It's okay Lina" Gourry said as he approached me. I started getting nervous again. Im sure I was pretty red and my heart was beating like crazy. Why does that keep happening? "W-well," I started, totally stuttering. "When you confessed like that before, it, had me thinking," I said, trying to find the right words to say. I was squeazing my fists so hard, the knukles were probably white underneath my gloves. I looked down, trying to hide how much I was blushing. "Hey Lina, your kind of flickering a little. Are you okay?" Gourry said. I then relized how I still needed to will myself visible. I looked back up and said, "W-well, that confession had me thinking, how I should reply to it". I ended up looking into his deep blue eyes.

He looked back into mine. I was pretty much so hyptnotized, I forgot pretty much everything. Kinda like he does. I didn't really know what was going on until I found myself, kissing him? Usually I would pull away and whack the guy in this kind of situation, but I could'nt find the streangth to do it. Suddenly, we were'nt in a field. There were'nt a bunch of fireflies everywhere. There was just Gourry and me. I hugged him, bringing the guy closer. When we broke apart, there was only one thing I could say. "I love you".


End file.
